The major goal of the present research proposal is to determine the usefulness of antimitotic, antiinflammatory and connective tissue inhibiting drugs in the prevention and management of coronary atherosclerotic heart disease and its complications. The evaluation of such drugs is currently being undertaken in the rabbit and monkey with experimentally induced atherosclerosis. During the current year we are planning to carry out the following studies: (1) the effects of dipyradamole alone and in combination with aspirin in the prevention of dietary induced atherosclerosis in the cynomolgus monkey; (2) the effects of the anticalcifying agent, ethane hydroxy diphosphonate on the development of atherosclerosis in the monkey; (3) the effects of inhibitors of collagen biosynthesis such as azetidine will be evaluated in the regression of atherosclerosis in the rabbit. (4) the effects of penicillamine, a connective tissue inhibitor, also will be evaluated in the rabbit with the pre-established atherosclerosis.